


John: Lose Your Mind

by avio



Series: Dave: Go Grimdark [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Grimdark, Insanity, Memories, grimdark!Dave, insane bbies, time shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avio/pseuds/avio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't really notice the creepy tentacles because, woah, it was Dave! Your best bro ever! Except he did something really weird with his time shit, and now... Now you feel lost and it's kind of scary and it kind of really hurts and what did he just do to you?????</p>
            </blockquote>





	John: Lose Your Mind

_Your name is John Egbert, and you feel really **lost**._

_You’d been so **excited** when you saw Dave; it’s not every day you get to see your bestest bro ever-ever face-to-face! But there was something so weird about him, something_

_{_ kinda familiar? _}_

_that kind of made you think of Rose, which you guess makes sense, ‘cause they’re siblings and all that (that’s still kind of weird to think about, but kind of cool at the same time!)_

_You started feeling uneasy, though, when he raised his hands and suddenly you could **see**. It was like everything that ever happened to you was laid out for you to see, everything in all the other timelines. _

_{_ wow, did i really die that many times? oh, man-- _}_

_{_ **what is he doing?** }

_Now, it feels like you’re... you’re reliving it all again? No, that isn’t right--_

_{_ **what the fuck is he doing!?** _}_

_Are you able to breathe? You’re not sure._

_You can see it, though. You can see Dad with his cakes, so many fucking cakes, his smile, he’s_ _**proud** _ _, he always has been(you could never quite understand; what was there to be proud of, really?), and had you taken advantage of that? He was so proud of you and now he was dead--_

_except he isn’t, he isn’t dead, you’re looking **right at him** , and he has that **smile** as he holds out a cake and--_

_You’re at school, and your fourth grade teacher is giving you a gentle smile, a hand on your shoulder. She’s assuring you that you’re a very good boy, a smart boy, and a very handsome gentleman, and not to let what the other kids say about you get to you [you kind of sort of secretly always did, always kind of believed them. There was nothing good about you. You smiled and took everything they threw because they were **right** , you never really **did**  like yourself all that much--]. You only smile and tell her you’re just fine--_

_You are listening to one of Dave’s mixes for the first time. It’s so horribly... noobish. But you can hear the potential. It’s actually really cool that he can do that, even if he had some ways to go! You laugh and tell him so. He bitches that it’s  sick and you have no idea what you’re talking about, and you laugh and laugh and you always loved how he can make you forget how much you hate yourself--_

_Rose is having a rough night tonight,  having no clue where her mother has gone. She hides how much it’s affecting her really well, really, she does! But you’re not **that** stupid and oblivious, and you can tell she really just needs someone to pester with her silly psychobabble and--_

_Jade is so much fun, wow! She just messaged you and you’re talking to her and she seems so cool and mysterious and **fun**! It’s almost like you’re family--_

_Though you are family, you remember. Your big paradox sister, and that is so **cool**  and--_

_Your head is starting to hurt, really **hurt** , because everything is happening so fast, so fucking fast, and you’re not sure how you feel about things moving so fast--_

_so it slows down and ohgod that makes your head hurt even  more_

_{_ **WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING?!** _}_

_it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, and you know that’s not how things are, you know there is so much death around you, you know this stupid fucking game has just completely wrecked your life and it hurts_

_{{ **hey man youre okay you wont be alone for long kay just be chill** }}_

_{_ **DAVE WHAT ARE YOU DOING** _}_

_But he’s gone, he’s taken off, and you can feel the windy thing going out of control around you--_

_but that’s silly! You’re in perfect control, flying for the first time, can you imagine that? **Flying**! It’s so  awesome! You can’t wait to show everyone and--_

_{_ **hurtshurtshurtshurtshurtshurtshurtsDAVEWHATAREYOUDOING** _}_

_Vriska is so cool, really cool, and she kind of makes your heart feel funny but that’s okay, because you love talking to her, even if she did kill one of her friends. She seems really sorry, and you sort of wish you can give her a hug, even if it kind of freaks you out--_

_Oh, man, you’ve been waiting for this! Karkat’s first conversation with you from his point of view! You hope it wont disappoint; you couldn’t wait to see how badly he trolls you! A prankster like you can appreciate some good trolling!_

_Jade is so funny and she really knows how to play that bass, woah!--_

_\--You wish Dad would stop making so much cake!--_

_\--Gosh, Rose was always trying to get into your head, she could be so funny with all that psycho-babble stuff--_

_\--Dave can be so lame sometimes but that's okay, he's still really cool!--_

_\--You can't wait to meet Vriska! You kind of really wanna take her to see a movie and stuff! You bet she's really pretty and awesome-looking!--_

_{_ **THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN** _}_

Your name is John Egbert and you’re kind of losing your mind.

**Author's Note:**

> oh look i actually wrote it. the idea kind of bit me in the ass and i had no choice so here have some crazy trapped-in-his-own-memories John.


End file.
